


P3X-873, the Flower Planet

by Marianna5



Series: Marianna's BNHA Writer's Month 2020 [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Air Force Hawks, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Space, But Not Sex Pollen Though, Horticulturist Dabi, M/M, Pollen, Quarantine, Slight Cursing, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianna5/pseuds/Marianna5
Summary: The Venn diagram of people who convinced Hawks to “borrow” a spaceship and people he had a crush on was a circle with Dabi’s name in the center. He framed it as a daring mission to retrieve vital medical supplies.In reality, it was an unsanctioned mission to pick up dirt.
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Series: Marianna's BNHA Writer's Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859560
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	P3X-873, the Flower Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to day two (even though it's technically day three, shh it doesn't count cause I haven't gone to sleep) of Writer's Month 2020. 
> 
> The day 2 prompt was quarantine.
> 
> I thought that was a little too on the nose for right now, so here's a crossover fic of BNHA and Stargate Atlantis. If you're unfamiliar with SGA all you need to know is that a puddle jumper is a small spaceship and that an expedition from Earth traveled to another galaxy and is living in the advanced city of Atlantis. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Venn diagram of people who convinced Hawks to “borrow” a spaceship and people he had a crush on was a circle with Dabi’s name in the center. He framed it as a daring mission to retrieve vital medical supplies. 

In reality, it was an unsanctioned mission to pick up dirt. 

~~~

“Hey, dickhead,” Dabi said, stepping out of the puddle jumper, into the oppressive darkness, while holding multiple gallon-sized jugs for the medicinal dirt, “don’t touch anything. We’ve got limited time and I don’t need you setting off the giant bunnies.”

Hawks scoffed and followed Dabi while turning on his flashlight. Dabi had forgone his own in favor of carrying more jugs, while refusing to let Hawks carry any, claiming he needed to be prepared for any “danger” they might encounter. “Oh, big bunnies. I’m quaking.”

“Yeah, yeah. They’re omnivores, the size of foxes, and possibly cannibalistic.”

That made Hawks sweep his flashlight around their immediate area. An endless field of flowers, as far as he could see, blanketed the ground. In between the flowers, a faint blue glow illuminated the area. It gave the whole thing an eerie feel and Hawks resolved to stick extremely close to Dabi. Afterall, Hawks was the one with the flashlight. 

Dabi had explained the blue glowing dirt might have similar healing properties to Angel’s Glow of Earth and could, possibly, be used to clear out the deadly infection in his twin’s leg and reduce her dangerously high fever. The doctors hadn’t said it yet but her prognosis, and that of the two others caught in the room collapse with her, wasn't looking good. They’d recently run out of several vital medicines and had been unable to find the ingredients to synthesize more. 

~~~

Hawks stood two arm lengths away from Dabi, watching as he dug up the glowing dirt. Pieces of it had attached to the bottom of the overly long, white lab coat he insisted on wearing, giving him an ethereal look. 

Hawks let his flashlight slowly drift around him, illuminating flowers like the yellow and purple tulips, the pink daisies, the orange pansies, and the scarlet carnations. He swung his flashlight back to the patch of pansies, in the center stood a singular, vibrant, blue pansy. It vaguely reminded him of Dabi’s eyes. 

“Hey, Dabi check this out,” Hawks crouched in front of it. 

Dabi waved him off and shoved more dirt into the jugs. “Let me finish this first.”

It took him a few minutes before he stood, his lab coat dragging against the ground, picking up more of the glowing dirt. Hawks gestured towards the blue pansy.

Dabi crouched next to him, so close his coat brushed against Hawks, getting some of the glowing dirt onto him. “Might be an expression of an extremely rare recessive allele.” He gestured back the way they came, “Or it could have hybridized with those blue hydrangeas.” He stood, only an inch or two between them. “Either way it’s pretty chill.”

Hawks followed him up, mindful of the space between them. “Totally, it’s got to be beautiful in the sunlight. In fact,” Hawks reached down and plucked the blue pansy, a root as tall as him came with it, “a souvenir. Ta-da.”

“Yeah, a common flower wasn’t good enough, you needed a rare-”

A stream of pollen shot out of the flower, completely coating Hawks and Dabi. 

Hawks stumbled back, “I’m not-” 

He collapsed into Dabi. Dabi caught him and a moment later they fell to the ground.

~~~

“What’s the point of your fancy degree if you can’t identify an evil flower.”

Dabi snorted. “Shut up, help me carry these.”

“What, you’re not scared of the cannibalistic bunnies any more?” 

~~~

Hawks hadn’t felt itchy on the flight back, but by the time they reached Medical, his whole skin felt like a fire had settled over it and he couldn’t stop itching. A quick glance confirmed Dabi was scratching too. 

“I don’t know,” Dr. Beckett said with a thick, Scottish brogue, “what possessed the two of you to act so thick.”

His lecture continued for several, long, itchy filled minutes until he took pity and slathered them with goopy Calamine lotion and banished them to an isolation room for 24 hours or until the itching stopped, whichever lasted longer. 

The room was a painfully white, tiny square that held two twin beds and a glass window in place of a wall that made Hawks feel like he was on display. 

Dabi paced, taking four long-legged strides to cover the room. Hawks sat on his bed and wanted to pull Dabi next to him and reassure him that his sister would be alright, but with the painful itchiness of his own skin, he suspected an attempt at touching Dabi would backfire. 

Part of Hawks wanted to join his pacing. Dr. Weir still hadn’t mentioned their punishment and he was concerned. Plus, if the worst really did happen, not that he thought it would or anything like that, he’d have a devastated Dabi and Rumi on his hands, besides his own grief. None of which he really knew how to deal with. 

~~~

After what felt like forever, but was probably only nine minutes, Dr. Weir, head of the Atlantis expedition, entered the viewing area of the isolation room. Dabi and Hawks went to stand on the other side of the glass. She said something about nematodes and bacteria and being able to use the samples they brought back to derive medicine using the technology of Atlantis. Hawks thought it sounded a bit dubious, but he regularly piloted a spaceship, so who was he to judge?

When it looked like Dr. Weir was going to leave, Hawks cut in, “What about the puddle jumper theft? And the unscheduled gate activation?” 

Dabi elbowed him and mouthed ‘idiot,’ Hawks shoved him.

Dr. Weir ignored their byplay and winked. “The logs indicated permission for the puddle jumper flight. Hm, the control center night shift must have fallen asleep and missed your radio in. No harm.” She gave a jaunty wave and promised to have more items brought to their room and left the viewing area. 

Hawks looked at Dabi, surprised they actually got away without a reprimand. 

Dabi snorted, “I bet you were the kid that reminded the teachers about homework.”

Hawks rolled his eyes, he'd only done that like twice in middle school. “Hey, your sis is gonna be okay. Even if we’re stuck here.”

Dabi went over to his bed and laid down, hands behind his head, one leg crossed over the other, and stared at the ceiling. “How much you wanna bet Rumi’s at her bedside.”

“No dice, that’s a sucker’s bet.”

“Besides, there are worse people to be stuck with.”

“Oh, Dabi. I’m getting choked up.”

“Shut up, asshole.” Dabi glanced over at him, absentmindedly scratching his arm. “When this is over, we should go back. There’s a lot more to the planet than an obnoxious flower.” 

Their next trip, they didn’t even have to steal a spaceship to visit P3X-873, the Flower Planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Dabi: Oh, yeah I packed some snacks for the trip  
> Hawks, internally freaking out: Is this a romantic picnic 
> 
> Fun Fact: Angel's Glow was a real thing that helped save soldiers' lives in the American Civil War. It has something to do with nematodes and bacteria, but I'm afraid you're gonna have to google it if you want the more scientific explanation XD
> 
> Anyway, I'm off to bed, hope you all have a good night/day! If you liked this fic feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. Night!


End file.
